Harvey
|Tình trạng hôn nhân = No |Quà tặng yêu thích = }} Harvey là một Dân làng sống ở Thị trấn Pelican. Anh ấy là 1 trong 10 người dân mà bạn có thể tiến đến Hôn nhân. Lịch trình Harvey có thể được tìm thấy quanh năm tại phòng khám của anh ấy trong thời gian nó mở cửa, từ 9AM đến 3PM. Anh ấy nhiều cuộc hẹn với dân làng nhất là ngày Thứ Ba và Thứ Năm, điều này có thể làm ảnh hưởng đến lịch trình bình thường của Harvey. Vào một buổi sáng Thứ Bảy, bạn có thể tìm thấy Harvey ở nhà bếp trong căn hộ của anh ấy. Vào mùa xuân, đôi khi bạn có thể tìm thấy Harvey đang đứng thư giãn cạnh 1 cái cây phía bên trái phòng khám, qua khu vườn. Vào mùa hè, anh ấy thỉnh thoảng đứng nghĩ ngợi ở các bãi cỏ phía trên thị trấn. Vào mùa thu, đôi khi anh ấy ra hưởng thụ không khí trong lành ở phía nam khu nghĩa trang. Thứ 3 Thứ 4 Thứ 5 Thứ 6 Thứ 7 Chủ nhật Ngày mưa |} Thứ 3 Thứ 4 Thứ 5 Thứ 6 Thứ 7 Chủ nhật Ngày mưa |} Thứ 3 Thứ 4 Thứ 5 Thứ 6 Thứ 7 Chủ nhật Ngày mưa |} Chủ nhật |} Quan hệ Harvey là bạn với Maru khi 2 người làm việc cùng nhau tại phòng khám. Bạn có thể tìm thấy Harvey đứng cạnh Maru tại lễ hội Luau, khi nói chuyện với Harvey vào thời điểm đó thì cuộc đối thoại sẽ cho thấy rằng Harvey đã phải lòng Maru. Harvey sẽ nhảy cùng Maru tại lễ hội Flower Dance nếu không nhảy cùng người chơi. Quà tặng Để hiểu rõ hơn về điểm tình bạn/ Tim và những món quà nào tăng điểm tình bạn, hãy truy cập trang Xã hội. Sinh nhật (Đông 14) Tốt nhất Mọi người đều yêu thích Tốt Mọi người đều thích Bình thường Universal Neutral Tệ Universal Dislikes Tệ nhất Universal Hates Những mốc sự kiện Hai tim Vào nhà George's house khi George đang có mặt ở đó. Bốn tim Đi vào Phòng khám Harvey khi Harvey đang ở đó. Six Hearts Enter the general store between 11am and 3pm. Eight Hearts Walk into the clinic. Ten Hearts Harvey sends the player a letter asking to meet at the railroad tracks. Go there between 9am and 5pm. Marriage To marry someone, you will need to raise their friendship level to 10, as well as have given them a bouquet (which can be bought at Pierre's store). You must acquire a Mermaid Pendant from the old mariner on the beach, in the area accessible only after repairing the bridge. You can then give the pendant to the person you desire and they will prepare the wedding, asking for three days to do so. When you marry, your spouse will move in with you, say new things, and help you out on the farm. Each marriage candidate has some unique dialogue, so your experience will be slightly different depending on who you marry. Also, some spouses who have important jobs will continue to go into town and work after marriage. Your spouse will also lose their gift limit and gain two more hearts. Once the twelve hearts are full, you gain the chance to receive a stardrop fruit from your spouse, which increases your maximum energy. Spouses can help with farm chores such as: *Watering crops *Feeding livestock *Making breakfast *Repairing fences One breakfast is Pancakes, which gives you a +2 buff to Foraging for 12 minutes. Different breakfasts could be created in the future. However, spouses can become unhappy if not treated well, which will result in undesirable actions, such as laying in bed all day and saying irritating things. If your spouse is happy, they may give birth to a child. Your spouse may also become irritable whilst walking through a house that has too many decorations, indicating that their walking pattern is being blocked. Spousal happiness and behavior is presently erratic. There were probably attempts to make each different based on personalities and may still have yet to be finalized. All the player can do presently is talk to them until you reach a kiss/embrace motion each day. You may be able to talk to them more later in the day but the embrace/kiss gesture only generates one heart a day, inferring the player has made their spouse happy. Portraits File:Harvey.png File:Harvey_Happy.png File:Harvey_Concerned.png File:Harvey_Neutral.png File:Harvey_Flustered.png File:Harvey_Surprised.png File:Harvey_Blush.png File:Harvey_Earbuds.png File:Harvey_Headphones.png File:Harvey_Headphones_Surprised.png Timeline Harvey's look evolved over the years the game was in development. Here's a timeline showing how ConcernedApe's art and Harvey's style changed over the years before the game was launched. Trivia * During the eight-heart event in his room, he mentions that his coordinates are 52 North, 43.5 East. In the real world, this would put his location in southwest Russia, between Ukraine and Kazakhstan. *When married to the player, he may admit a fondness for jazz music, as he listens to it when finalizing his medical reports. * Despite telling others to eat healthily, his fridge is filled with convenience food and his microwave oven is well-used.